


假如让我说下去

by CHOCO424



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCO424/pseuds/CHOCO424





	假如让我说下去

马民 校园清水 BE

@第五等爱情

 

 

————————————————

“真心话还是大冒险！”

在鬼哭狼嚎的人工背景音中，飞速旋转的酒瓶渐渐对准罗渽民。爽快干了半杯啤酒，沾了水渍的嘴角扬起恰到好处的弧度，浅浅梨涡盛了轻微醉意。灯光不知何时调成了舞厅模式，斑斓交错的追光混乱飞转，目光不经意扫过对角线另一端恰好陷入黑暗的脸庞，迅速的，像白色飞鸟的羽翼无意掠过水面，漾不起什么涟漪。  
只有湖水知道那一瞬间的波澜壮阔。划破的是平和假象，旧伤疤被新肉覆盖不代表不曾疼痛。但飞鸟那潮湿的微不足道的羽毛很快让暖阳灼干，云里没留下任何他经过的痕迹。  
仿佛从不曾主动在浅滩上小憩，不曾亲吻过澄澈水面。

“真心话吧。”

罗渽民转着玻璃杯，五颜六色的碎光飞进深邃眼眸，全部吞没了，凝结成难辨真假的模糊笑意，缓缓淌下，融入杂乱灯光。他偏过头安静看着想要提问的女孩，若是蝴蝶饮酒，微醺的状态一定像他缓缓颤动的长睫，在斑斓追光下更夺目的绚丽外壳，谁会在意脆弱蝶翅间的丑陋毛虫遭受过什么苦难。  
无数双汇聚过来的目光中有一束最为灼热，在最遥远的路途上，在空调强劲制冷的剥削下，只剩卑怯的试探，只触碰他自然勾起的眼角，摇摇欲坠。

“你和李敏亨……真的在一起过吗？”

灯光突然调回最正常的照明模式，刺眼的无情的，所有喜怒哀乐顿时无处遁形。鬼哭狼嚎也停止了，喧哗伴奏闯不进这一圈死寂。  
罗渽民握着杯子的手顿了顿，挑眉，干裂的唇沾了水光依旧暴露着不太美丽的纹路，微微张开，舌尖抵住下颚，缓缓舔了半圈。  
女孩紧张地搓着手，犯错似的避开了他似笑非笑的注视，同伴嗔怒地拍打她手臂，责怪她口不择言。那些诧异的八卦目光在两位问题主角之间往返，胆战心惊地观察他们的神色。  
过分精彩。  
罗渽民看不出冒犯恼怒，或是尴尬无措，明晃晃的只有过于从容不迫的啼笑皆非。做出选择前他就想过，他或许会又一次跌入旧事风暴中心。他明白女孩的好奇，也读出她澄澈的善意。那些刻意强行锁在角落的秘密曽遭受暴力摔得四分五裂，尖锐棱角逼退所有试图探索的善者。到最后有人愿意温柔捧起，不管能否复原，也足够宽慰了。  
罗渽民勾起嘴角，伤口拆线时其实会痛，红了眼眶，蒙着浅浅一层水雾缓缓扭头。围着矮几的一圈人，一半坐在地上，另一半挨在沙发里。他微微仰头，看对面位于高处的李敏亨。  
如同故事始末他们分别所处的地位。  
眼前逐渐清晰，眼泪又收回心底，不舍还是不屑，他自己也说不清。嘴角挂了若有若无的缥缈笑意，微醺的眸子，凤眼上扬是勾人的。李敏亨的无所适从都落进他漆黑眼眸，泛白的指关节，颤抖的拳头，咬破的下唇，羞赧急躁的绯红脸颊，眼里可笑的希冀。  
观众给予了高贵沉默，留了冗长空白时间让主角争锋交错。只是繁重的死寂里，他们各自演着独角戏，碰不出一星火花。  
有人耐不住这僵局想要活跃降至冰点的气氛，放谁眼里都是旧情人新冤家相看两相厌的场面，说破了反而覆水难收。死掉的过去不必费力复活，同学一场何必最后不欢而散。  
罗渽民挪开视线，用牙咬开一瓶啤酒，倒了满满一杯，白色泡沫涌出，他扬了扬酒杯，嬉笑着致歉。

“不答了不答了，随你们怎么想，我罚酒好了！”

 

 

故事的开始平凡又俗套。  
高二理科A班运作的第一天，李敏亨忘了母亲出差，不小心睡过了头，他急匆匆赶到新教室，已经没剩几个空位。他无奈地抹掉额头上的汗，抓抓头发往后排走。

“嘿，介意跟我坐吗？”

罗渽民慌乱地挪走邻桌刻意占座的课本，睁大一双潋滟凤眼，巴巴望着他，猫咪似的薄唇微启，露出一小半洁白门牙，两只小巧梨涡点缀在上扬的嘴角。食指紧张地捻着书角，一颗心热烈又胆怯地乱撞。  
李敏亨认出他是之前元旦晚会弹钢琴的男孩。他当时只看到一个纯白侧影藏匿于角落黑色三角钢琴后，简单追光下像游离于朦胧仙境。他并非主角，荧幕上鲜少有特写。一晃而过的剪影，李敏亨只记住他睫毛的弧度。  
怎么长得比女孩儿还要精致。  
李敏亨呆呆看着向他发出诚挚邀请的罗渽民，用力眨了眨眼，花了几秒钟来确认刚刚那个低沉又明朗的嗓音来自这个漂亮男孩。

“班长！坐我这儿吗！”

老同学在后面咋咋呼呼召回了李敏亨的魂。他下意识抓着书包走过去，又神使鬼差停下脚步回头看罗渽民。他还眼巴巴盯着他，只是眸子暗了暗，闪闪发亮的碎光即将要挪到别处去。嘴唇抿上了，拧成一条紧巴巴的线，却还是极力保持礼貌微笑。  
李敏亨冲同学摆了摆手，回到罗渽民旁边，抱着书包拘谨坐下来，竟还有些羞涩与说不清道不明的悸动。

“谢谢。”

他冲他点了点头，但没正眼看他，飞快瞥过他惊喜的神色，发现他脸颊微红。自己好像也是的，耳根有些发烫。  
真奇怪，不过就是看了自己两眼，仿佛就要他陷进去了。

“我叫罗渽民。”

罗渽民摊开课本扉页，给他指那三个圆滚滚的小字。手指并非想象中钢琴演奏者的精瘦修长，而是看上去软软的，指甲修剪得仔细圆润，留了窄窄一条白边，剩下的透着粉色。  
李敏亨诧异在短短几分钟之内他看到他将截然不同的几种元素融合得如此巧妙。偏向女孩的柔弱漂亮的外表，当然没有任何贬低的意思，少年的蓬勃朝气，还有孩童般的纯真可爱。他忘了戴眼镜，下意识凑近看他的名字，鼻尖撞上他的指尖。噌的红了脸，他摸摸鼻子挪开了些距离。睁圆一双无辜杏眼，歉意地冲罗渽民笑。

“不好意思我有点近视……”

罗渽民缩起那根手指，压住掌心，撕了张草稿纸，将名字写得大了些，还是圆滚滚的。

“哦……我是李敏亨。聪敏的敏，通达顺利的亨。”

李敏亨没好意思献丑，他长这么大为数不多的挨骂基本归咎于他那永远没长进的狗爬似的书写。他把写着罗渽民的那张草稿纸默默拿到自己桌上，又默默夹进课本里。他不明白自己为何这么做，罗渽民愣愣看着他的动作，也是一头雾水，然后不知不觉脸上晕开一片红晕。

“我之前是11班的。”

罗渽民一边佯装整书，一边继续搭话。李敏亨条件反射啊了一声，瞪圆了眼不可思议看他。他迎上他的目光，手上动作顿了顿，眼神暗淡下来。

“很惊讶吧，我也不知道怎么就运气爆棚让我考上了。”

罗渽民佯装满不在乎地咧嘴，耸了耸肩，笑得挺甜。

“唉……没有……我不是这个意思……”

李敏亨向来有些嘴笨，无措地摆了摆手，懊恼自己寥寥几句就搞砸了初次碰面。他看到了罗渽民掩饰的受伤。

“我在元旦晚会上看到过你。你钢琴弹真好。”

他生硬扭转话题，看见罗渽民眼里又亮堂起来， 才松了口气。

“你认得我啊。”

罗渽民像抱了满满一罐糖果的小孩，笑得餍足，坐正了身子低头翻书，右手一只水笔在指间转得飞快，替他表达了不敢张扬的欣喜。

但是到最后罗渽民都没告诉李敏亨，他们的初次相遇早在高一运动会。罗渽民摔倒在一百米终点，负责督察的李敏亨背他去了医务室。李敏亨大概根本没记住他的脸，完成任务似的将他交给校医，点到为止慰问几句就离开了。而罗渽民记了很久很久，他海鸥似的弯眉毛，圆圆的杏眼，宽阔温暖的背，有些毛躁笨拙，一路上颠得他不太舒服。  
却晃出了悸动，他细心包裹的怪异裂出两道痕，保持沉默，或是挣得天崩地裂。  
罗渽民知道自己和大多数男生不太一样。他对女孩提不起什么兴趣，却在李敏亨摇晃的背上确定了，原来自己真的喜欢同性。  
不是那种矫情的，什么“我不喜欢男人我只是喜欢你”。当这段初开情窦只能用来缅怀，罗渽民之后交往的都是生理构造和他一样的，男人。  
李敏亨只是恰巧在他最懵懂的时候出现，无意撞进他的混沌世界，砸出一个模糊轮廓，岌岌可危又无法修复。  
罗渽民也知道李敏亨和自己是不一样的。所以至始至终他都觉得没有必要告诉他，他这只中考压线滚进市重点差班的笨鸟，付出了多少努力，分班考试考出不那么难堪的成绩，只为了光明正大地接近他，如同岩浆上的沟壑，他在崖边建出一个简陋的瞭望台。  
能做朋友也是好的。

他料想的结局是对的。  
可那时候罗渽民是真的喜欢李敏亨，非常，非常喜欢。

 

这个班的同学大多相互认识，罗渽民只单向熟悉李敏亨一人，又难免跟不上学习节奏，于是心安理得缠着李敏亨问东问西，做他的小影子。  
美丽的外表爽朗的性格，罗渽民从未如此感谢母亲赐予他的天分。他掩饰得很好，他慢慢的，同李敏亨一样，也成为焦点。不是因为“那个走了狗屎运的家伙怎么又赖着李敏亨”，而是羡艳的，“他和李敏亨关系真好”，“我还以为李敏亨对谁都一般好的，原来还有更好的”。  
罗渽民有时候也嘲笑自己像块狗皮膏药，胆战心惊思量一举一动是否超出朋友的界限，李敏亨倒是从来不烦他。家境富裕又不摆架子，这个年纪的温柔绅士，谁能不动心。  
他给他讲题，草稿纸上的演算字迹刻意工整了许多，两颗脑袋挨在一起，先是柔软的头发相触，最后脸蛋都快贴上。罗渽民会犯困，先前填鸭式的冲刺并没有让他觉得繁杂物理公式有多亲切，脑袋一点一点的，脑门砰的撞上温热肉垫。李老师托着他的额头将他扳正，两条眉毛拧在一起，十分严肃。罗渽民嘴撅的老高，上面夹了一支笔，病恹恹趴下，歪着脑袋示意他继续。李敏亨又耐心地给他分析，隔几秒瞅一瞅他，确认他没睡着，才继续看题目。  
罗渽民怀疑李敏亨会偷偷跟别的朋友说他是白痴。很多题型李敏亨给他讲过很多次，他还是要问。其实大多数他早就搞懂。他只是想和他挨在一起。  
后来他发现他只和自己挨这么近，耳根总是红红的。

他有没有可能也喜欢我呢？

罗渽民不止一次冒出这样危险的念头，像含了一大把跳跳糖，甜蜜是当然的，噼里啪啦也撞得口腔痛。他将李敏亨的笨拙，羞涩，体贴，通通都想一遍，倒在床上滚来滚去，把自己裹成一只蚕蛹，傻笑一番，笑得眼前一片模糊，酸涩铺天盖地席卷而来。  
他待自己的确是不一样的。  
可是罗渽民，做人不能太贪心的。

 

李敏亨给罗渽民粗略制定了一个学习计划，简单来说就是周末两人一起泡图书馆。李敏亨提早在罗渽民家楼下等着，骑车去。  
最开始一前一后，因为李敏亨车技不佳，磨磨蹭蹭歪歪扭扭像只腿脚不利索的乌龟在后面爬行，不敢并排。罗渽民风一般冲出去老远距离，白色外套扬起，自由翱翔的飞鸟穿梭于车流，又调头飞出来，双手松开车把展成羽翼，又或是翘起两腿在下坡尽情俯冲，变着花样幼稚炫技。逼近了吭哧吭哧的李敏亨，单薄死飞纸片似的敏捷漂移，他探出一只胳膊去抓他车头，李敏亨拼了命掐死刹车，皱着眉头，惊魂未定，干巴巴命令他要注意安全。罗渽民倒踩停稳，横在李敏亨面前，发出破锣似的仰天大笑。

“去装个刹车。你这样很危险的。”

罗渽民收声，抹抹眼角笑出的泪水，看见李敏亨严肃凝重的神情，审视敌人似的阴沉打量青少年装逼专用死飞，车轮上罗渽民还花里胡哨卡了些明信片。  
第二周他就骑着改装过的死飞，乖乖为李敏亨开路。再过一段时间，李敏亨也敢驾着他的变速山地去逗他，短短的路途闹出一身汗，嗓子都笑哑。  
罗渽民时常学着学着就亲上试卷，李敏亨揪着他后颈，捏猫咪似的将他提起来，无奈看他惺忪睡眼，虎口卡住他的下巴，捏他肉肉的脸颊，猪猪流沙包似的，左右晃了晃，将他晃醒。一松手，他又趴下去了，白里透粉的脸颊肉挤得堆在嘴边，睫毛盖住他紧闭的眼。  
李敏亨低声轻笑，没人看见他眼里终于肆无忌惮淌出的蜜。他脱了外套盖在他脑袋上为他挡了阳光，缓缓的，他也俯身钻进去，在狭窄奢侈的黑暗里，落在额头上过于胆怯轻柔的吻，谁也无法肯定它的存在。  
他心猿意马写着卷子，滚烫红晕褪去，喷涌情愫平静，酸涩就趁虚而入，整个心房占满了焦虑。他又偏过头看他，不知道他睡梦中看见了什么美好事物，咂着嘴，喃喃着，眉梢都带了笑意。

我能不能喜欢他？

李敏亨甜蜜又苦涩地想。他是害怕又期待的，偏离正轨的念头总是夭折于母亲手中，他踌躇不定，是否这次要迈出去一步。  
慌乱中他随手抓了水杯，入口却是什么都没加的速溶咖啡。他不住咳嗽，罗渽民惊醒了，呆呆看着他手里属于自己的杯子，脸噌的红了。李敏亨做贼心虚地放下，拇指抹了抹杯口。罗渽民接过去喝。  
然后各自心怀鬼胎埋头写作业。

雨天他们做公交车，罗渽民一天到晚犯困，脑袋一歪就倒在李敏亨肩头，手背碰着手背，在颠簸中相互蹭着。李敏亨干脆悄悄地抓住，捏捏他软软的掌心，像猫咪肉垫那般可爱。到了站他骗他流了口水，罗渽民炸了毛，弹起来胡乱抹脸，又瞬间识破他蹩脚诡计，踹了他两脚便兀自跑进雨中。李敏亨撑开伞颠颠追上去，仔细压平他肆意飞扬的碎发，雨伞重心偏向他。罗渽民抓住他握着伞柄的手，去照顾他淋湿的左肩。抓了一路。  
正式牵手在他们第二个也是最后一个冬天，两人莫名被恶狗追赶，罗渽民拽着李敏亨撒丫子疯跑，像两只球在街上翻滚。不知道谁先主动，慌乱中手牵在一起，十指扣得很紧。  
这座城市奇迹般飘起小雪，他们并排慢吞吞走着，雪一会儿就化了，头顶，肩膀，只剩湿漉漉一片。  
眼眶也湿了，看什么都混沌，像不切实际的梦。  
李敏亨陪罗渽民走到楼下，这时候才觉得痛，十指分开时锥心刺骨，像硬生生剥离了皮肉，原来他们牵得这样紧，指节压得通红。罗渽民鼓足勇气抱住他，其实他借着黏糊糊的天性也这样撒娇过几次，李敏亨总是红着脸躲闪，僵直了脖子避开一些接触。这次他也环住了罗渽民的腰，轻轻抓了抓他软软的羽绒服。  
罗渽民一步三回头地上楼，跑进了自己卧室，贴在窗户上，看见李敏亨还费力仰着脖子看自己，他们相互笑着招了招手，像下午喝的蜂蜜柚子茶，暖融融甜丝丝的。罗渽民缓缓拉上窗帘，让李敏亨慢慢消失在视线里，他害怕再多看一眼，他就要飞下去抱着他永远不撒手。

李敏亨怎么能这么好呢，怎么能对我这么好呢。

他想到李敏亨每天早上等在楼下，一条长腿撑地，坐在单车上歪着身子啃面包喝酸奶，时不时仰头瞅瞅他的窗户。罗渽民打着哈欠顶着一头鸡窝，躲在窗帘缝里偷看偷笑，然后毛毛躁躁收拾好自己，叼着包子就往楼下冲。  
放学后他给他开小灶，讲到人群快散尽了，他们推着自行车出校门，肩蹭着肩，就着夕阳最后的余热，两道翩飞的剪影。

这场转瞬即逝的小雪，压得最后防线岌岌可危。

 

“这么喜欢他呀？”

母亲站在门口，与罗渽民相似的眉眼杂糅了无奈辛酸。罗渽民倚着窗子，别过脸去，不敢看母亲的担忧。  
他一向乖巧让母亲省心，只有这一点让她叹息，和他的父亲一样，那个他素未谋面的同性恋者。母亲曾说她这一生最难的关卡就是这场原来是骗局的婚姻，但她从未迁怒罗渽民。当罗渽民小心翼翼对她说出他的苦恼，她只是温和地笑，叹了口气，迟来的落泪。

“你可别去耽误人家。”

“也千万别委屈自己。”

 

 

李敏亨想去的大学，别说冷门专业，那座城市的其他著名高校，也是罗渽民可望不可即的。李敏亨热情高涨争分夺秒给他补习，说你这个题型还要加强，那个知识点再多背几遍。  
罗渽民恹恹地听，额头最后又砸在肉垫上。

“我根本考不上啊……别白费力气了。”

最后总要各奔东西，再做挣扎又有什么意义。李敏亨再对他这样好，他到时候该有多痛苦。  
李敏亨慢吞吞收起卷子，团成球的草稿纸藏起他的失落无措，没人听见他胆怯的喃喃自语。

 

“可我多希望你……”

 

罗渽民最后还是决定在平淡故事尾声添一笔浓墨重彩，哪怕是鱼死网破，也比顺其自然分道扬镳要多一些能够回味的片段。  
五月的一个晴天，李敏亨送给罗渽民一只润唇膏。粉色的，水蜜桃味，连包装都坠满了蝴蝶结，少女得不像话。罗渽民怔怔看李敏亨红着脸磨磨蹭蹭从包里掏出这件令人匪夷所思的礼物，指尖勾着丝带，小心翼翼递到他面前。

“你是不是在女生柜台挑的？！”

罗渽民一脸震惊，漂亮五官拧成滑稽样，嫌弃道，却满心欢喜拆了包装，旋出唇膏，现场使用。他还是头一次意识到，自己干裂嘴唇翘起的死皮有多败气色。

“就……不是挺适合你的嘛……”

他们坐在公园的长椅上，暖融融的日光将一切烘托得恰到好处。罗渽民舔舔粉嫩水润的嘴唇，扭头看李敏亨，痴痴地。  
他多想亲吻他。  
于是他闭上眼，视死如归，睫毛像剧烈挣扎的蝶翅，慢慢向他靠近。

然后被猛的推开。

他看见李敏亨眼中的惊异恐惧。他呆呆坐在边缘，脸色惨白。阳光刺得眼泪落下来，冰凉的，在这个温暖午后，迅速灼干了，新的又覆上丑陋轨迹。

“对不起。”

“对不起……我以为你也……对不起……”

“对不起……”

他语无伦次道歉，牵强笑着，跌跌撞撞落荒而逃，狼狈不堪。李敏亨来不及抓住他，指腹狠狠错过他手臂，火燎似的，直烧到心里，剩一抔灰烬。他追上去，罗渽民早已消失在人海里。  
谁也看不见谁的悲痛欲绝。  
那些碎了一地任车轮辗轧的废弃品，辨别不出到底来自谁的心中无法缝补的缺口。堪堪萌发的嫩芽，顷刻间死去。  
凶手是谁呢。

 

李敏亨还是和罗渽民一起骑车上下学。只是他远远地跟在他身后，看他清冷的背影，瘦削的肩胛骨，是蝴蝶钉在木桩上，再也飞不起来。  
罗渽民不太愿意和他说话，也万分仔细地不同他有肢体接触。无意碰到了，他慌张道歉，低着头，把自己的东西又往外挪一寸。  
李敏亨看着他，攥紧了拳头，掌心总是血肉模糊。  
他从未如此痛恨自己嘴笨。他不知道该怎么安慰怎么解释，他只能看着他，祈祷他能转过头来，发现他的歉疚。  
他是活在象牙塔里的小孩，没人教导他如何去处理这些节外枝。他想要它们肆意生长，他会学着去掩饰去保护。他想他可以做得长久些。

他从未想过要斩断。

 

高三最后一个月唯一轰动的新闻，是一位雍容华贵的妇女冲进教室，连拖带拽，艳红的长指甲在罗渽民白皙的胳膊上抓出一道道血痕。清脆的巴掌声在走廊震耳欲聋，左脸迅速红肿，戒指刮下一小块皮肉，伤口跟着嘴角一起淌血。

“哪来的小杂种敢勾引我儿子？”

女人不停推搡咒骂，看热闹的人越聚越多。罗渽民却像具站立的死尸任人鞭笞，愣愣盯着地面，眼神空洞，回不了魂。  
李敏亨不知道他怎样一眼就看到了自己。他刚从办公室出来，卷子掉了一地，穿过层层叠叠人群的是罗渽民的锋利目光，一瞬间就劈过来。冰冷阴森的，绝望与恨从惨白的骨里渗出来，混着腥甜的血，在他最脆弱的心尖烙下无法磨灭的印记。  
罗渽民嗤笑一声，高傲仰起头颅，睥睨那美丽却苍老的面容，硬生生用缄默扼制了女人第二个巴掌。他又看看拨开人群蹒跚走来的李敏亨，看他与女人相似的眉眼，忽然笑得无奈，摇了摇头。  
李敏亨不明白他是诧异他竟有如此蛮横恶毒尖酸刻薄的母亲，还是质疑他骨子里大约也烂成这样。

他也没机会为自己辩解。

“一中怎么会收这种学生？小小年纪费尽心思接近我儿子你挺了不起嘛？有病赶紧去治，别传染我儿子！”

偌大的教导处就听母亲一人发疯，指甲戳得罗渽民连连倒退。班主任自是不敢得罪她的身份，又不忍心学生受辱骂，抹着淋漓汗水赔着笑。

“让孩子们解释一下吧？我看只是关系亲密点而已，男孩子混熟了开开玩笑也没什么，是吧敏亨？”

李敏亨终于有了开口的权利。他看班主任焦急的目光，看母亲眼中如同蔑视蝼蚁的厌恶，又看罗渽民脸上凝固的暗红的血。罗渽民盯的是窗外，堪堪略过他耳畔，眼里无他。

不是的。不是开玩笑。他想。他也在流血。

可他能这样说吗？

“说啊，是不是他勾引你的是不是他教坏你的？敏亨你告诉妈妈，你没病对不对？你跟妈妈保证，你不喜欢男人，你不是同性恋！你说啊敏亨！说话啊？”

女人歇斯底里质问，抓着李敏亨的肩摇晃。他只要轻描淡写一句坚定的否认就能让母亲解脱，可是罗渽民呢？他自己呢？  
谁来原谅谁呢？

 

“他不是。”

“我是。”

“阿姨，对不起。”

 

最后一声道歉，听不出悲喜。罗渽民折腰鞠躬，然后转身离去，不卑不亢，干脆利落。  
瞬间崩塌的梦境，飞溅的锋利碎片，废墟里死去的是谁的躯壳幻灭的是谁的魂。  
李敏亨甚至感觉不到痛，只觉得一切的一切都逃走了消失了，剩空荡荡的壳子，撞着铜墙铁壁，哐，哐，哐，只有他走不出去。  
门关上，像监狱似的铁窗，他探出一半的身子被塞回象牙塔，一辈子锁在里头。  
他浑浑噩噩安抚好母亲的情绪，记不清自己对她做了什么保证。他回到教室，同桌换了人，罗渽民搬去了角落，安静整着书。  
没人敢问一问究竟发生了什么。  
李敏亨把捏变形的一盒创可贴丢进课桌里，把自己丢在座位上。随手翻开了课本，发黄变皱的草稿纸，千万次抚摸，圆滚滚的三个字几乎被磨去了笔墨。他合上书，像封杀了一切，好的坏的，再无权辩解。

 

白色宝马往反方向开去。李敏亨看着窗外，罗渽民单薄的背影消失于汹涌人群，渐行渐远。  
他有很多话来不及对他说，不敢说，也不能说。

比如他其实和他不顺路，他们住在两个方向。为了和他一起走，他匆匆忙忙学会骑自行车，一大早就溜出家，奔向罗渽民。他骗母亲说要早些去学校学习，不必麻烦她了。

比如那只润唇膏。他问导购员，给喜欢的人送什么合适。于是他被领去琳琅满目的粉色世界，灌输了一堆寻常女孩的爱好，然后莫名其妙买下了它。

“很细心呀，女朋友一定会喜欢的。”

是男朋友。他在心里反驳。

再比如那个被打断的吻。他看见有人在偷拍他们，他认出那是被他拒绝很多次的女孩，不太待见罗渽民。但是罗渽民离开了，没给他解释的机会。  
他没想到母亲会收到那些照片。

又或者，干脆告诉他一个荒谬残酷的事实，母亲的病态归咎于他的同性恋父亲。他的童年是一场富足的噩梦，他享受最好的物质条件也承受母亲最恶毒的诅咒，在他学会言听计从乖乖由她掌控之后，他才拥有要他窒息的亲情。  
他想告诉罗渽民，他不会像母亲那样的，他想叫他别再用那种眼神质疑他。当然前提是他还愿意见他。  
他应该也不太像父亲，实际上他没怎么见过他。李敏亨很不幸成为罗渽民所认为的矫情人群之一，只是恰巧喜欢你，仅此而已。

自我阻止了很多次，还是想喜欢你，冒着粉身碎骨的危险，还是决定喜欢你。

他料想的结局是对的。只是料不到它来得如此猝不及防，又狼狈得难以收场。

李敏亨呆呆看着倒退的景物，玻璃上映出他泪光潸然。只是在眼眶打转，找不到理由落下来。母亲严肃的咳嗽将他的魂强行召回来一半，他坐正了，看笔直的康庄大道，看他无权逆转的前方。

他欠他的不止一个吻。  
可是罗渽民，你也欠我的。

 

 

“逃避问题喝一杯不够意思吧？赶紧自罚三杯，罗渽民你麻利点补上！”

气氛迅速炒热，游戏也暂时搁一边，大家闹哄哄的都要去灌罗渽民。李敏亨看见他被簇拥着，仰着脖子直接对瓶吹。他想知道他眼角悄悄淌下的泪水在说些什么，还有没有对他的一点留念。旁观者会给谁安上什么罪名，或者善良地编一个无疾而终的青春片段，怎样都好，至少别像罗渽民那样，把他这个主角一脚踢出故事之外，撇得一干二净。  
那天起他们再也没说过话，友善的陌生人都不如，从此互不干涉。这天他们参加了毕业典礼，隔着厚重闷热的西装，以同窗的身份，交换一个短暂拥抱，彼此的气息又迅速落到下一人肩头。简单又冗长的仪式结束，早就不记得那久违的触碰是否还残留温度。  
鬼哭狼嚎重新响起，有谁点了苦情歌，过于蹩脚的粤语发音捣毁了气氛，频频引人大笑。李敏亨看看对面歪着身子醉醺醺和别人划拳的罗渽民，又看屏幕上滚动的歌词，笑不出来。

 

「  
我想哭 你可不可以暂时别要睡  
陪着我 像最初相识 我当时未怕累  
但如果 但如果说下去  
或者  
傻得我 彼此怎能爱下去」

 

「  
然后撕裂躯壳 欲断难断 再不甘心去割舍」

 

散场。罗渽民被人搀扶着摇摇晃晃走在前头，李敏亨远远的跟着。  
一支粉色唇膏从他身上掉落，刻意丢弃或是无心遗漏。李敏亨安静看着它往前翻滚，最后坠入下水道。他错过罗渽民的最后一次回眸，通红的眼，映出他的泪水。

 

你我牵手过 没线索

没承诺

没结果

 

END


End file.
